Kraken
Background Designed for use by the ASC Surface Navy the Kraken does an excellent job at deep sea diving and exploration as well as combat landings. It has relatively good armour for it's size and the ability to attack other sea going vessels with relative impunity. Model Type - Kraken "Powered Armour" Class - DPA-2 Crew - 1 MDC By Location Head - 75 Arms - 75 Hands - 45 Legs - 90 Feet - 50 Main Body - 200 Thrusters - 30 AR - 11 Armour - stops up to and including the equivalent of 20mm rounds Speed Running - 72kph Leaping - 5m high 6m long Underwater - 40 kph Range - 100 hours operational use Statistics Height - 3.0m Length - 1.5m Width - 1.2m Weight - 473kg PS - Android 30 Lift - 6000lbs, Carry - 3000lbs Cargo - minimal pilot and survival gear Power System - protoculture cell energizer using 3 protocultre cells Cost - na Weapons Weapon Type - Mini-Torpedo Rifle Primary Purpose - anti-mecha/ship Range - varies by torpedo Damage - varies by torpedo Rate Of Fire - 1 or 2 at a time Payload - 6 torpedoes total Bonuses - +1 strike Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot Combat Elite +1 dodge +10% To Piloting Rolls Punch - 1d6 Kick - 2d4 Body Block/Tackle - 5d6sdc Restrained Punch - 4d6sdc Not being a True Powered Armour this mecha uses mecha combat elite training Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display) of the pilot's (or other crew members) helmet. Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew or crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can identify upto 48 and track upto 18 targets simultaneously to a range of 15 miles (24km) for airborne targets and 5 miles (8km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 100 miles (16km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 10 miles (16km) Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 200 miles (320km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d4x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech RPG The Masters Saga Sourcebook